Time Is Over
by mypsychopanda
Summary: [KaiSoo/KaiDo] Kai dan Kyung Soo terjebak dengan penglihatan mereka , dimana hal yang diceritakan , terulang kembali . Tidak ada cara untuk melawan itu , kecuali mengganti takdir . Katanya jika ada yang tidak percaya dengan hantu , mereka akan dihantui . [ Prolog 2 ] Based on true story .
1. Chapter 1

_**Ini bukanlah cerita fiksi atau khayalan  
Tetapi mengenai bagaimana jika dunia berputar balik meratapi dua dunia yang berbeda  
Dimana takdir yang menentukan siapa ' menang ' dan siapa ' kalah '  
Ini hanyalah sebuah permainan  
Orang bodoh saja mengerti , bagaimana jika kejadian yang kaukatakan terulang kembali **_

.

.

.

.

" Ketua kelas ! " Ucap Leeteuk sonsaengnim sambil mengetuk papan tulis menggunakan tongkat alumunium miliknya , membuat murid – murid didalam kelas ini menggigil ngilu mendengar gesekan tongkat tersebut dengan papan tulis kelas .

Murid yang dipanggil ' ketua kelas ' pun tersentak kaget dan menatap sekeliling kelas yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ' mati kau ' ataupun tatapan yang menunjukkan rasa benci mereka dengan anak bernama Kim Jong In atau yang bisa dipangil Kai ini , anak dari keluarga besar Kim , keluarga terkaya nomor lima di Korea Selatan . Itu adalah sebuah keajaiban bagi orang yang tidak mampu . Bagi Kai ? Persetan semuanya .

Leeteuk sonsaengnim memutarkan bola matanya kesal , " kenapa kau dari tadi menatap ke arah jendela terus ? Lihatlah jam didinding , sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam hari , sedangkan teman sekelasmu tidak ada yang mengerti , termaksud Sehun dan Il Hoon , " dan melanjutkan , " ajari mereka , " ujar Leeteuk sonsaengnim .

Sehun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika Leeteuk sonsaengnim berjalan dengan santainya keluar dari kelas . Ia menghela nafas dan segera mengayunkan kakinya menuju depan kelas , para murid menatap dirinya dengan bosan , tidak terkecuali Il Hoon yang sudah tertidur dan Sehun yang ikut tertidur , tidak menyadari ada lendir keluar dari ujung bibirnya . Sehun dan Ilhoon memang sahabat baik Kai , namun sikap mereka sangat berbeda dengan Kai yang sangat rajin .

" Baiklah , buka buku pelajaran dua halaman seratus delapan puluh lima , " kata Kai dan tersenyum .

Dua jam telah berlalu dan akhirnya Kai berhasil mengajar teman – teman sekelasnya yang bisa dibilang jauh dengan kemampuannya dalam belajar , apalagi dibidang mate – matika , sedangkan tidak ada dari mereka yang ingin seperti Kai , dipuji banyak guru .

Il Hoon dan Sehun ? Sudahlah , lebih baik jangan membahas mereka lagi , mereka telah menghilang sudah lebih dari satu jam yang lalu . Dengan alasan keduanya tidak tahan untuk buang air kecil , alhasil mereka kabur . Kai mendengus kesal ketika mengingat bagaimana cara Sehun dan Ilhoon untuk kabur dari pelajaran kelas .

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas , sebelum ia menutup pintu dan mengunci pintu kelas tersebut , ia mematikan lampu kelas . Seketika ia menatap jendela yang berada disisi kiri jauh dari tempatnya , ia tersenyum sinis dan menghela nafas untuk kesekaliannya . Ia segera menutup pintu kelas tersebut dan menggesekkan kartu pass-murid kelas Secondary Four Science Two ini dengan ID-card miliknya . Langsung saja ia mengayunkan kakinya kearah utara untuk menuju ke arah lift .

Berperapa kelas telah ia lewati sebelum menuju lift . Selintas sebelum ia menaiki lift , ia melihat pemuda yang masih termenung didalam ruang laboratorium . Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan menatap lurus cermin yang berada didepannya . Kai mendelikkan bahunya dan menekan tombol tutup lift menuju lantai dasar .

Ketika ia sampai dan keluar dari gedung sekolah , ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah utara untuk menatap sesutu . Dan hal yang ditatapinya tetaplah sama , _jendela yang berada dikelasnya , _dan mungkin salah satu dari kalian sudah berfikir jika hobi seorang Kim Jong In ini adalah menghayati jendela transparan dengan cara yang dramatis . Ia tersenyum sinis .

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanya seseorang memecahkan keheningan .

Kai menatap pemuda disebelahnya , " apa yang aku lakukan , _hyung _? "

Orang yang dipanggil ' hyung ' oleh Kai hanya bisa berdecih kesal dan memutar bola matanya kesal , terlihat pantulan dirinya dalam dari mata sosok milik Kim Jong In . Jelas – jelas , mereka tidak megenal satu sama lain , dan kenapa Kai tahu jika dirinya lebih muda dari pria ini ? Dan pria ini juga tidak pernah tahu jika Kai lebih muda dari dirinya .

Bodoh . Tentu saja dari pakaian yang dipakai Kai . Pria ini memakai seragam Junior College , sedangkan Kai masih memakai pakaian Upper Secondary .

" Ne , Kim Jong In , " ujar pria ini menlirik name-tag milik Kai .

Kai tersenyum mulus , " wae , Kyung Soo Hyung ? "

" Sudahkah aku bertanya ? Apa yang begitu spesial dengan jendela itu ? " Tanya Kyung Soo lagi .

Kai menghela nafas dan menghentakkan kakinya sedikit keras , membuat Kyung Soo tersentak kaget . Kai memincingkan matanya dan menatap Kyung Soo tajam dari ujung sudut matanya . Laki – laki ini kan yang berada didalam laboratorium , dan Kai jelas ingat dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyung Soo . Kyung Soo berada didalam ruangan itu .

Seketika rasa nyeri datang kedalam otak pria bertubuh indah ini .

" Kyung Soo Hyung , apa kah kau tidak menyadarinya ? " Kai berkata tergagap – gagap sambil melirik jendela kelas miliknya .

Kyung Soo memiringkan kepalanya dan mentap jendela yang dilirik oleh Kai , dan ia tahu jelas jika itu adalah jendela dari ruang kelas Upper Secondary Four Science Two , yang dimungkinkan kelas dari murid bernama Kim Jong In itu . Tidak ada suara yang memecahkan keheningan , melainkan reaksi Kyung Soo yang berlebihan .

Ia telah melihat sesuatu yang indah ...

_Yang berarti karya dari senyuman sang iblis . _

" **Seseorang berpakaian formal mati gantung diri , seketika tubuhnya memutar , memperlihatkan Kyung Soo raut wajah namja yang sudah mati itu . Mayat tersebut tersenyum lebar , membuat jahitan dibibirnya sobek mengeluarkan banyak darah ... " **

" Kyung Soo Hyung ! "

.

.

.

.

**T B C **


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Dulu sekolah ini merupakan rumah sakit jiwa yang sangat padat , sehingga membuat pasien saling membunuh satu sama lain ._****  
****_Kecuali gadis yang terselamatkan , ia dikira membunuh pasien yang lain , dirinya dikubur hidup - hidup ._****  
****_Sekolah ini menjadi kuburan masal , dimana mayat tidak bertubuh dimakamkan ._****  
****_Dua tahun kemudian , sekolah dibangun , dengan bodohnya mereka tidak mengetahui jika tempat ini adalah kuburan . _****  
****_Mereka menutupi tanah hanya dengan fondasi . _****  
****_Dan cerita menyeramkan mulai berawal dari tahun 1993_**

.

.

.

.

" Hallo semuanya , namaku Park Ji Yeon , mohon bantuannya karena dari sekarang aku akan menjadi teman baru kalian disekolah ini , terima kasih , " ujar gadis manis membungkukkan badannya didepan kelas .

Kyung Soo mengerutkan dahinya bingung , kenapa teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang memberi tepuk tangan atau sambutan ' selamat datang ' terhadap gadis semanis dia ? Ia melirik wali kelas yang tertidur dibawah tumpukkan buku diatas meja guru . Kyung Soo berdecak kesal dan melirik sekeliling kelas , hanya ada satu bangku yang tersisa untuk gadis ini , bangku disebelahnya .

Ji Yeon tidak lama kemudian muncul disebelah meja kanan Kyung Soo , ia menundukkan kepalanya malu - malu dan duduk disebelah Kyung Soo . Salah tingkah .

" Do Kyung Soo , " kata Kyung Soo datar tanpa menatap wajah gadis itu .

Ji Yeon tersenyum sinis , " aku sudah bisa melihatnya dari name - tag mu , Kyung Soo , " ujarnya dan membuka buku pelajaran .

Sekolah sudah usai dan murid sudah pulang , ada juga yang masih bersarang disekolah , ada yang masih tertidur ketika pelajaran hingga sekarang , dan ada juga yang masih menjalani hukuman di tangan guru kedisiplinan . Kyung Soo mematikan cell phone miliknya dan menghela nafas ketika mendapatkan SMS dari sang supir jika mereka terjebak macat . Kemungkinan Kyung Soo akan pulang pada malam hari , karena jarak dari rumah ke sekolah bukan hal main - main , melainkan dari bumi dan surga , sangat jauh .

Karena merasa bosan , ia pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi jauh dari lobi sekolah menuju toilet . Mungkin dengan kebiasaan anehnya , rasa bosan itu akan hilang . Yeah , memang itulah kebiasaannya jika ia merasa bosan , mencuci tangan hingga tanganmu beku .

Kyung Soo memutar air keran tersebut ke kanan , dan genangan air pun mulai berkeluaran . Ia tersenyum kecil dan mulai mencuci tangannya . Ia mengambil sabun cair yang sengaja diletakkan didalam box dan mengusap - usap tangannya dengan sabun itu . Sambil bersenandung kecil , ia mulai menghirup sesuatu yang bisa dibilang ' tidak enak ' .

_**Anyir ... **_

Kyung Soo menoleh ke atas , seketika mata bulatnya terbuka lebar , membuat dua tetesan darah yang jatuh dari atas masuk ke dalam matanya . Ia meringis perih dan mencoba untuk menggapai air dari keran . Ia pun mengelap matanya dengan air tersebut .

_**Kental ... **_

Ia membuka matanya perlahan - lahan , mengerjapkannya pelan - pelan agar bisa melihat dengan jelas kaca didepannya . Betapa kagetnya namja berparas wanita manis ini ketika melihat sesuatu dikaca . Kyung Soo menelan ludahnya susah ketika mengingat apa yang dikatakan hoobae nya tempo hari yang lalu , jangan pernah melihat ke arah kanan jika sedang berada didepan kaca toilet .

_**Sebab , jika ada murid laki - laki atau murid perempuan yang sedang berkaca didepan kaca dan menatap kesebelah kanan , mereka akan dikutuk terperangkap didalam dimensi yang lain . Kyung Soo bisa melihat seorang gadis yang menatapnya tajam , wajahnya penuh dengan luka dan matanya mengeluarkan banyak darah . Gadis itu tersenyum , hingga jarak tubuhnya dan jarak tubuh Kyung Soo semakin mendekat . Ia membuka bibirnya lebar dan tertawa . **_

Kyung Soo segera berlari keluar dari dalam toilet menuju lobi sekolah , ia menutup mata bagian kanannya dengan tangan , agar tidak ada orang yang melihat seperti apa matanya saat kini .

Nafas-nya terengah - engah ketika sampai di lobi , ia tidak menyadari jika hari sudah menunjuk enam sore , jelas - jelas tadi baru saja jam empat . Mengapa bumi berputar begitu cepat ? Seperti kilat yang muncul dua detik , ia melihat Ji Yeon berlari keluar dari pagar sekolah , mengabaikan suara satpam yang meneriakkan namanya .

Brak !

Dan tubuh itu terpental tinggi hingga tubuhnya tertusuk pagar sekolahan .

" Ji Yeon - ah ! " Teriak Kyung Soo tidak percaya .

" Kyung Soo Hyung ! "

Pluk .

" Ya Do Kyung Soo , apa yang terjadi denganmu ? Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau pingsan , jika Kai tidak membawamu kesini , sudah pasti kau akan dikunci dari luar sekolah , " kata suster klinik sekolah sambil menaruh segelas air hangat diatas meja didepan Kyung Soo .

Kyung Soo mendongak ke atas , " murid baru itu meninggal , " katanya dan menatap lurus ke arah jam didinding .

" Murid baru ? " Suster Ga Yoon menggerutkan dahinya bingung .

Kyung Soo mengangguk , " kau mengenal Park Ji Yeon ? "

" Itu ... "

**" Dia adalah murid yang suka dibully sewaktu tahun 1993 , hal itu membuatnya despresi berat .  
Ketika jam istirahat dimulai , ia pergi ke dalam toilet , konon - nya sih ia megaku dirinya melihat hantu .  
Ia melihat ada tulang - belulang yang keluar dari lantai .  
Ia melihat ada gadis yang berlari - lari karena tubuhnya terbakar .  
Ia juga melihat gadis yang matanya copot terjatuh .  
Namun tidak ada satu dari anggota sekolah yang percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya .  
Saking kecewanya ia pergi dari sekolah dan berlari dari arah gerbang .  
Satpam yang mencoba menghalanginya gagal .  
Ia tertabrak dan tubuhnya terpental tinggi , sehingga tertusuk gerbang sekolah .  
Dan konon-nya lagi , ia berubah menjadi hantu penasaran . " **

Dan itulah saat dimana Kyung Soo melihat sosok Ji Yeon yang tersenyum miris dibelakang suster Ga Yoon .

.

.

.

.

** T B C **


End file.
